


Pumpkin Eater

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [58]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Araleyn, Cheating, Cussing, F/F, aramour, parrlyn, title from the rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Cathy came home earlyShe wished she didn'tJane had been having a happy dayAnne and Catalina knew better
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Pumpkin Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Cheater Cheater pumpkin eater

Catherine Parr and Anne Boleyn were happily engaged.

Jane Aragon (Seymour) and Catalina de Aragon were happily married.

Or so it seemed, because if they were happy this wouldn’t be happening.

Anne knew better.

So did Catalina.

So why the  _ fuck  _ were they in Anne’s room, having  _ sex  _ while they’re partners were out?

But then, Anne cried Catalina’s name,  _ lustfully _ , and she couldn’t remember anything else other than  _ that voice _ . And she needed to make her scream her name instead of say it.

So she did.

______________________________

It kept happening after that, and it was safe to say they both knew it was wrong. It felt right in the moment, but all they could think after was they didn’t love each other.

They loved Cathy and Jane.

Yet, round and round they went.

________________________________

Cathy had come home early.

She wished she hadn’t.

She’d gone up the stairs to surprise her fiancé, when she heard the moans. For a moment she thought Anne was self pleasuring, until -

“ _ Catalina _ !”

This time she thought it was a guilty pleasure, something that Anne hated to admit.

But then Catalina  _ responded _ .

Cathy started to cry.

And she ran out of the house, saddened by this news. Her fiancé was sleeping with her godmother. And her godmother was sleeping with her fiance.

Her godmother was fucking  _ married _ . Married to her fiancé’s cousin.

Cathy ran all the way to Jane’s work, the hospital.

This is gonna be hell.

__________________________

Jane had been having a nice day, thinking about her wife, and absolutely beaming at the thought of her.

She sighed, smitten.

She pulled out her phone and texted her Catalina, she didn’t expect an immediate response, she did have duties, but she felt like letting her know how much she loved her.

Cathy ran in, moments after she clicked send, crying.

  
“Cathy?”

It must be important if she ran all the way over here.

“Anne - she - she -”

“Cathy breath.”

Cathy took a while to steady her breathing, still crying. When she was finally calm enough to speak, her tears barely just dried.

“Anne  _ cheated  _ on me.”

Jane gasped, feeling terrible for her friend, just as she was about to comfort her she raised a hand.

  
“That’s not all.”

For fucks sake, what else?

_ “She cheated with Catalina.” _

Jane froze, only for a moment she thought about accusing her of lying, but Cathy was no liar.

Her Catalina had cheated on her with her very much engaged cousin.

______________________________

Anne and Catalina stared at each other from across the dining room table, hatred for themselves, and for each other for what they were doing to their loved ones.

“This has to end.”

“I completely agree.”

What they end up doing is going right back up to Anne’s room and going another round, oblivious to the hurricane that was approaching in a little silver car with a demure blonde and a quiet reader.

_______________________________

“ _ CATALINA DE FUCKING ARAGON! _ ” Jane screamed.

Cathy had not been prepared for the shout and flinched, she stared in surprise as the normally passive woman stormed the staircase.

Anne darted down the stairs, only just putting her shirt on, and she stared at Cathy in surprise. She took one look at Cathy’s dried tears and knew.

She knew.

Anne opened her mouth to apologize, but Cathy raised a hand to silence her.

“We will  _ talk  _ about this when they get down.”

_________________________________

Oh yes, her wife looked incredibly  _ guilty _ , absolutely disgusted in herself. At least she knew what she’d done was wrong.

Jane wanted to keep screaming, why? They were  _ happy _ , or so she thought.

Instead she waited for Catalina to dress before she stormed back down the stairs, knowing that she would follow.

Anne was sitting on the couch while Cathy stood at the window, staring out of it to hide her tears of rage. Jane pushed Catalina on the couch next to Anne before sneering at her cousin.

“You  _ bitch _ .” she hissed.

Anne immediately replied, “I’m sorry! Don’t blame Cata -  _ Catherine _ , I started it!”

“Aragon didn’t have to reciprocate!” Cathy yelled, whipping around.

“She’s right, I shouldn’t have let it happen.” Catalina admitted, tired of lying.

Jane stared at her.

“How long.”

Anne was about to respond with another apology before Catalina beat her to it.

“A month.”

Cathy suddenly stormed over to Anne, “Give it to me.” she growled.

Anne looked confused, “What?”

“The engagement ring,  _ give it _ .”

Anne looked broken before she wriggled the ring off her finger slowly, as if she didn’t want to part with it. Jane turned to Catalina while they interacted and stared at her bitterly.

“We were happy.”

  
“I know.”

“I  _ loved  _ you.”

_ “I know.” _

“So hy in the fuck would you have sex with my cousin?”

“There is no good reason.”

Jane stared at her. She took her ring off and threw it at her.

“We’re getting a divorce.”

Catalina looked mournful, and Cathy slammed the front door as she left and waited for Jane outside. Catalina didn’t try to argue.

  
“I know you won’t believe me, but I love you, and I understand.”

Anne suddenly darted out the door, begging Cathy to come back, while Catalina stared after her, something in her eyes. Jane stayed for a moment, knowing she’d spit it out.

“What’s worse is that I  _ knew better _ . I knew how it felt, I know better than anyone that to be cheated on is the worst feeling, and I did it anyway. I did this to myself, knowing what you would do when you found out, because I knew you’d eventually find out because you aren’t an  _ idiot _ .”

Jane stared at her coldly.

“You’re right, you did this to yourself.”

Then she went outside and tore Anne away from Cathy, and left. Not before hitting Anne though.

“You slept with my wife, and I will never forgive you for it you  _ whore _ .”

And then they left Anne on the ground and Catalina on the couch, both of them crying, and knowing it was their own fault.


End file.
